A Kiss is a Fist Your Mouth Makes
by Castalyne
Summary: A series of drabbles/one shots featuring the pairing Sai/Sakura. Written for the 20paperplanes community on LJ. Update: Horny and Stress
1. Lust

When Sasuke left, there was little to fill the void, so she threw herself into being Tsunade's apprentice. She could shatter earth with a punch, break bones with a flick of fingers and had the jutsu and chakra control to heal the injuries she inflicted. Over the course of 2 years, Sakura Haruno had become a force to be reckoned with. No more the girl with the childish infatuation with her team mate, Sakura vowed any feelings she once held towards Sasuke were purely platonic now. He was unstable and simply needed to be healed, nothing that being dragged back to Konoha wouldn't fix. She smiled to herself; best friends don't give up on each other.

Until HE arrived, bearing an uneasy resemblance to him, making Sakura's stomach lurch during the first briefing with their new sensei. The filth that spat from his mouth stung more than any poison that Sakura had to extract from dummy patients.

Naruto's manhood, Ugly Dog and that heinous Traitorous Homo remark only made her want to break his jaw even more... but the fucking resemblance... the cold eyes, pale features but GOD that damned smile... she wanted to hurt herself more for wanting him.

She held back. Gave him bruises instead of abrasive ruptures, surface wounds instead of blowing his limbs off and the stink eye in warning to counter his smile.

If she could place 'Platonic' with the image of Sasuke, she could force it with HIM, but he made it impossible as he went from getting under her skin to growing under it.

Perching that umbrella on her forearm on that rainy day and running away to immerse himself with 'better understanding' within the confinements of the library, the place where she would seek him out intentionally as she grew to accept what he made her feel. Desperately wanting to knock over that tower of self help books and help herself to what he hid under his clothes... though she got an eyeful of him during missions and the occasional practical mock exams because the bastard would never say 'No' when she asked for a body to study on.

He stayed oblivious, mostly, until he'd quote a passage from a book that he imprinted to memory that suggested he knew damn well what he was doing and he knew what she felt. She'd wish he'd stop, wish he was where Sasuke was now. She knew she'd have no problems having just murder him 2 years ago in Orochimaru's lair. But that wasn't the case... Sakura got him and Sasuke got death. She feels a burning between her legs every time his breath is felt against her ear with a teasing remark and Sasuke feels nothing as a corpse in the ground and she can never help but turn whenever the scent of ink passes her on the street.


	2. Bond

'This.' Sakura held up the small bowl, containing a few inches of rock, a plant and a small purple and blue fish, fins flapping in a fury of being jostled around.

'A betta fish.' Sai replied simply, running his brushes under the sink tap, turning his head to Sakura when she asked him about creature in her hands.

'I know that, bastard.' Sakura put the bowl down, drug up a stool and continued to poke at the bowl, watching the fish dart around. 'I mean, WHY do you have it?'

'You can stop poking at the bowl like that.' Sai admonished, putting the last of his brushes into the dish rack to dry before joining Sakura in the living area, just as much a part of the kitchen, he didn't have much room to cross to do so. 'You're causing it some distress. Books recommend getting one after I kept that plant alive for more than a year.'

He gestured to a cactus by the window; it was leaning over, two small cacti by the base of the taller toppled longer one. As it grew, Sakura came to understand just why Sai had chosen that one and she sighed at the thought. Dubbing it the 'Cocktus' only seemed natural for him.

'Cactuses don't count. They can live anywhere under most circumstances.' Sakura didn't mind having to move herself over a little to accommodate Sai pulling up a stool to join her. 'What does having a fish have to do with anything?'

'The books say to get a plant, keep that alive for so long, get a fish, keep that alive longer and then continuously move up until I can successfully sustain a human relationship.'

'Sai... Fish are so much more different then humans.' Sakura protested, handing him the fish flakes he pointed at. 'Plants, dogs and cats are too for that matter.'

'That's not the point, Hag.' He saw her tick as he unscrewed the cap of fish flakes and shook a little into the bowl. 'And I know the different between animals and humans, though Kiba still confuses me. If I care about something that much to keep it alive, maybe one day I can feel the same about people.'

She cocked an eyebrow as Sai stuck a finger into the water, checking the temperature, extracting his hand and giving it a good shake.

'Does it have a name?' Sakura asked.

Sai handed Sakura a small splinter of mirror. She knew, from experience with Ino's betta, the reaction the creature would have to its reflection. Its fins flapped, gill's darting out, and the betta pressed its nose to the glass of the bowl.

'Naturally, with that reaction to its outward appearance, I had to call it Sakura Chan.' Sai nodded sagely.


	3. Depression

Sai entered Sakura's apartment through the window as cautiously and quietly as he could when he saw that she was reading. On the couch, Sakura barely gave him a passing glance, feeling his weight settle on the opposite end of the furniture and frowned when he dropped his head to her lap. He heaved a heavy sigh, something she felt as she rested her elbow on his shoulder and glanced down at him from under the pages of her text.

'I am depressed, Ugly.' Sai stated simply, closing his eyes. `In case you were wondering.'

Sakura shook her head, running her tongue over her lips as she reached forward over Sai's head to drop her book on the coffee table with a very loud smack. Her irritation was obviously transferred over to that simple action as Sai flinched slightly, never lifting his head from her lap. Sakura sighed, placing her left elbow on the couch arm rest, placing her chin in her open palm leaning over into her open hand to observe the man resting on her thighs. His hair was messy and he looked tired.

'And...?'

'I am not happy.' He opened his eyes briefly, glancing at up at her. 'I am depressed.'

He shifted his eyes forward again, pouted and sighed. Obviously, Sai had been watching locals, or paying close attention to Naruto or herself when 'down in the dumps', Sai had at least managed to get his face into the appropriate scowl. Not to mention the head in the lap, common practice among for Naruto. She wanted to pass it off as that, a child mimicking his parents perhaps.

'There is this... knot in my stomach.' Sai explained further, placing a hand on his stomach and wincing.

'Maybe you're sick?' She suggested, charging up her medicinal chakra. 'It is that time of the year, Sai.' Sai pulled his legs closer to his body, in a very uncomfortable mock fetal position.

'I am not happy.' He repeated as Sakura let the green glow of her hands fade at the sheer certainty of those words. Sai doesn't do genuine; Sakura wants to believe that, yet... the tug of those words...

'Sai...' Her hand fell to his head instead, stroking the messy raven locks. 'You can talk about it... '

'The date, Hag.'

She frowned deeply, balling a fist at his term of endearment, Her eyes shot to the calendar, hung in the corner of the living room, dates crossed off with flowered stickers.

'December twenty third...'

'Is this the face I should be making?' He asked. 'I feel....'

Sakura frowned and fingered the collar of his shirt, watching his brow furrow in a knot, tongue darting out to wet his lips, chapped from the cold. Coal black eyes narrowing on the wood paneling of the wall in front of them and then he turned his head up to her. He wrinkled his nose and shrugged against Sakura's body. She remembered the date, vaguely, written in dark black letters in the familiar cover of a book Sakura traced within her own mind

'Tell me about him, Sai.'

As if a weight was being brought off his shoulders, Sai began.

'He was like Naruto...'


	4. Cold

Sakura had kept track the whole time, three years four months, twenty two days and though she liked to believe she had a good track of the hours and minutes and seconds, she knew it didn't matter. Konaha had Sasuke back, but despite the hard facts, he'd come under harsh scrutiny from the villagers. The first trial out of many, all appointed by Kakashi, would take place later in the week under a jury of the elders, followed by the jounen, then whatever little of his friends Sasuke had left. Naruto had been adamant on proving that Sasuke was capable of change, but while Sakura was convinced that having Sasuke back was nothing but a good thing, clearing his name to a jury of more experienced Nin was no easy feat, even for a tailed beast host.

But it seemed with each passing moment Sasuke spent in Konaha, Sai had become physically and if Sakura had thought possible, more emotionally distant from his team mates as well. He was a sight for sore eyes; she had to admit, catching a glimpse of him walking away from the market just as she was entering.

"Sai!" She called, his eyes scanning the street before resting on her, and when that fake smile crossed his lips, she felt a chill run up her spine.

Sakura caught herself quickly, turning sharply as he strode by her gracefully with a heavy load in his right arm.

"I suppose you are happy." Sai said with a start, adjusting the bag he held into his left arm, still not slowing his stride, eyes on the horizon ahead of him.

Sakura's hands were shaking. "Of course I am, Sai, we got him back." Her voice caught in her throat. "I don't know why you can't understand how that would make both Naruto and me feel. I'd thought that fighting alongside with us would help with..."

Sai nodded and cut her off. "It's been years, right?"

Sakura nodded her response, unsure if he saw, he never pried his gaze from the tree line ahead. If she didn't clear the air with him now, Sakura was sure he'd remain just as distant has he had been for the last two weeks.

"Sai, it seems so much longer since we've talked." Sakura started, her voice wavering. "His first trial is in three days, we'd both wish you'd be there for support."

Sai slowed, his brow furrowed. "But we've been over this plenty of times. You walk this path on your own free will. I've told you how I feel about Sasuke," his jaw clenched on the name, and saying it as if though something foul had crossed his lips. "I will not be there."

"Sai..." Her fists clenched and he resumed his quick stride again. 'Naruto would appreciate....'

"Naruto and yourself still have my friendship." Though as Sai said the words, there was something almost frozen in them. "I just... can't be there..."

She hadn't noticed her feet locked in place until she saw Sai turn the corner many yards away, just beyond the elk tree that marked the entrance to his apartment complex. She lost him.


	5. Unsure

Not long after finally retiring for the first time in three solid days and nights, Sakura made her way purposefully to Sai's apartment. Sleep may have been the first thing on her mind, but in order to put her mind at ease, so she could get a decent night's sleep, she had to see him. He was most likely in the middle of adding details to a painting, or perhaps reading. Sakura amidst her sleep deprivation noted his glasses and the dark eyes focusing on her behind them.

"Can I..."

He moved out of her way, opening the door wider before she had the chance to finish her sentence and he remained silent, studying her. She closed the door behind herself and as he started to lead the way to his living room, she caught his elbow, giving it a tug.

"I want you to take off your clothes." She murmured.

"Sakura..."

"Sai, I've been up for 72 hours." She was pressing him to the wall just inside the door way to the kitchen, the light wouldn't be sufficient enough for what she wanted. "It's either you do it yourself, or I rip the clothes from your body myself."

His fingers clasped the Zipper on the dark grey midriff bearing shirt he was so fond of and pulled down without another moment's hesitation.

She was pulling him towards the bathroom just as he released the material, yanking his arm when he tried to pull back.

"Sakura..." He stuttered. "Ugly.... Hag... Will you..."

The door slammed just behind him, silencing him, as she flicked the light switch on and began shinning her pen light into his eyes, body tight against his. He had just enough time to remove his glasses and place them safely on the counter behind him.

'I'll need you to stay still, please.' She said softly when he jerked his head. 'I need you to....'

'This is by far the most intrusive physical you've ever given me.' Sai argued back, remaining still as Sakura shone the light into his other eye. "I didn't know you do house calls."

She was hastily pulling his hair apart, tussled it before tilting his head from side to side. Her fingers ran down his jaw, pressing her thumbs just under his lower lip, Sai took it as a sign to open his mouth and extract his tongue. She scowled at the seal and ran her hands on his neck, fingers probing taught cords down to his right bicep, giving it a hard squeeze, making him jump at the pressure. She began digging her fingers into his skin, probing every tendons and muscle under the skin, she watched his eyes grow wide with every spot she squeezed until she came to his hand. He must have been bracing for the worst when Sakura felt him flinch at the gentle way she turned his hand palm up, her eyes roaming up his red pocked arm.

"I just..." She started, lost the words and bit her lip and started again. "Extracted 10 sharingon eye's from your mentor's arm... 11 if you include the one in his face. Sasuke's request for a..." she drew a breath and made a quick motion with her hand. "Proper burial. Did you know about this?"

Sai frowned, biting the inside of his cheek before squaring his shoulders and lifting a brow, "Lady Tsunede?"

"Resting."

"Shizune?" Sai murmured.

Sakura's eye's dropped. "She helped... a lot... but there's so many to attend to..."

She went about healing the small bruised swells on Sai's arm, though it was more of just a gentle rubbing motion she made with her fingers, most of the green medicinal chakra had already been depleted hours ago. "I just had to be sure."


	6. Confident

Every spot he grabbed her burned hot, a gloved hand on her bicep, innocently enough like he always did, (contact is key for creating bonds, as he said) he pulled her back when she walked by him in the hall. Sai smiled, cleared his throat and his eyes deadened a little but when they shone with a new vigour, Sakura's stomach sank. The roots of her hair tingled, the rough pull of the pink locks, forcing her to crane her neck into a more comfortable position... more so for him, but she could at least anticipate his next move. She knew she didn't want it and her body cringed as he didn't hesitate on telling her, 'I am going to kiss you.'

'To hell you ar...'

She was cut off abruptly by the grinding force of his body against hers, pushing her to the wall just outside of her shishou's office. If they got caught, Sakura knew they'd be fucked, Sai double fucked when her mind caught up with her body.

For someone so dumb about emotions and relationships, Sakura filed away mentally that Sai was a fantastic kisser. The firm press of lips, the foreign probe of a tongue and at some point he had loosened his grip on her hair and arm...

Where in all of Konoha, did the bastard learn to kiss like this! The socially stunted shouldn't have been able to pick it up from any book, shouldn't have been able to get it so dead on with the first contact of lips.

The thought of Sai making out profusely with his own hand for practice, quite possibly within the time proximity before he sought her out in the Hokage tower, caused her to choke as she gathered her thoughts.

There was no way in hell the bastard should have known how to kiss like THIS.

It didn't help when he pulled back; there was no doubt or questioning in his eyes. No quirk of his mouth and brow of contemplation, just a smirk and a happy crease of his eyes. It didn't help that he left her breathless with the gears grinding in her head and her teeth grinding in her jaw. He knew her too well, thanking her and taking his leave in a cloud of ink and smoke. She'd give him a head start, maybe ask Naruto to help Sai make plans for a trip to Suna before Sakura herself made plans for him in the hospital.


	7. Horny

Sakura shot Sai an agitated glare. He was just about to ease himself inside her when he stopped and looked down at her 5 month pregnant stomach. His gaze wondered up to her breasts that had increased a cup since the news, then up to her annoyed laced face. She sighed.

"Don't even think about it Sai," She muttered, "Just fuck me."

Her legs were spread, her thighs resting over his, her hands gripping his shoulders, wanting him desperately to be inside her. Sai slid back, putting both of his hands on Sakura's stomach.

"Sorry."He said blankly, eyes going back to her stomach. "I might hurt her..."

Sakura slapped her forehead, pressing her head into the pillow that propped her up and groaned. A month and a half it had been since she had last gotten laid. Before that, it was like clock work. Every other night when they were together, then it stopped when her stomach began to show more.

"And I keep telling you..." Sakura huffed, her desire for sex was now squelched when she saw the concern twisting in his features, his gaze narrowing on her stomach. "Your penis isn't big enough to do any harm to it. You'd have to be like this long," Sakura held her hands far apart. "and be thrusting into me like a fucking jack hammer while beating the ever living snot out of me. It's just not possible for you to hurt the baby, Sai."

"Do you not find my girth and stamina pleasing then?" Sai asked, dragging his hand off her stomach, sitting back and chuckling softly.

Sakura sighed, feeling his weight shift as he lay beside her, covering himself with a blanket, leaning ever closer to her to touch her stomach protectively.

"I thought you've read every book in the library about pregnancy." Sakura continued.

"I did." He replied, his smile growing, eyes creasing.

Sakura rubbed her temples, feeling the veins in her scalp throb. Sai was so clueless and here she was, knocked up with his child. Her hands dropped to her thighs in frustration.

"Sai...I need to get laid..." Sakura let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Want to... not need to." Sai corrected running a hand up her leg.

"You're not helping." She slapped his hand off, reached over to the bedside lamp and shut it off, immersing the room in a scant light from the moon. "I'll just have to help myself."

Sai leaned across her when he heard her rummaging in the bedside drawer for a toy he knew she hid discreetly there, running his fingers up her forearm.

"Are you sure..."

He was inches from her face, feeling his breath against her lips as she swallowed.

"... that the high vibrations you often set on that thing..." He grimaced. "will not be giving the child a mental disorder?"


	8. Stress

Sitting in a hunched over position at her desk was finally taking it's toll. She groaned as she turned the page, furrowed her brow and gritted her teeth as she thumbed trough the fifty some odd pages she had yet to review for the test tomorrow. Sleep threatened, her back cracking with every movement, Sakura reminded herself silently 'no pain, no gain' as she stretched and hovered over her texts.

Days were spent in her room instead of being with friends, too much time in books in lieu of eating, practising methods came before stretching her muscles. Sakura wanted to run a few laps of training field 8 a few hours ago, instead spent it on pages she had to memorize, but was sure would be forgotten come morning. Naruto assured her she wouldn't and Sakura was doubtful. She succumbed to frustration and snapped her pencil and shucked it at the wall in front of her only to have it bounce back to hit her in the forehead. She huffed as tears threatened her eye lids. She let her head fall to her desk and let out a sob of anger and banged her fist against the old desk Sai had let her have when she moved in.

She felt his hands long before she even sensed any other part of him. Fingers gently wrapping around her shoulders, he squeezed silently and ran a hand across her upper back. Sakura heard Sai pull up a chair behind her, continuing to knead at the under worked muscles.

"Long day, Ugly?" He asked, monotone heavy in his voice, although Sakura knew that the fact he actually came into her room to try and sooth her was more than she needed from him.

Sakura reached back and touched his knee, giving it a squeeze in thanks as he let out a chuckle. Sakura nodded and leaned back into her chair. He reached around her, grabbed an elastic off her desk and began to put her hair up out of his way as he ran his fingers up her neck.

Sakura continued to read, or at least tried too, Sai's hands were too distracting for her to go on so she opted to close her book.

"Finished?" Sai asked as Sakura nodded, he took his hands off her shoulders and grabbed her hand, pulling her over to her bed.

She lay down on her stomach moving over to allow Sai room to sit cross legs beside her. Sai's hands went directly to her lower back, his fingers hitting all the trigger points that had formed over the past two weeks while studying in such a horrible position. She grabbed at her sheets, moaning when Sai hit a spot that hurt more than the others, just below her shoulder blades when he ran his hand up her back. He let out a sigh and began to drag his finger tips lazily around on her back.

Sai pressed a hand open to her back, feeling it rise and fall deeply, Sakura had passed out. Now, Sai could sleep without here her constant muttering and page flipping. 


End file.
